


I'm Sorry I Don't Feel That Way

by solangeloisallthatmatters



Category: Solangelo! - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangeloisallthatmatters/pseuds/solangeloisallthatmatters
Summary: hey guys this is my first work, enjoy!Will doesn't have feelings for Nico.Don't worry it'll end well!
Kudos: 4





	I'm Sorry I Don't Feel That Way

'I'm sorry Nico, I don't feel that way about you.'

Hearing these ten words broke Nico's heart. They'd been friends for ages now, and Nico had a huge crush on Will. Once he had learnt that Will was bi, he had bounded up to him in the infirmary and asked him out. Only to be disappointed.

Again.

Nico shadow travelled away to his cabin. Will stared miserably at the spot where he had vanished, making a mental note to visit him after his shift. 

As Will walked towards the Hades cabin, he spotted Percy, Jason, Annabeth and Piper sitting together.

You!' Percy yelled, 'Do you have any idea of how badly you hurt Nico? He's been into you for ages and you go along and tell him that you don't like him! Fucking ass!' Annabeth placed a hand reassuringly on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

'I can't force myself to like anybody,' Will said coldly, 'imagine being in a relationship you don't want to be in. Imagine how the other person would feel if they knew the other didn't have feelings for them and was dating them. I can't do anything about not liking Nico.' 

'You could have told him slowly!' Percy snarled, 'He's already so heartbroken!

'I told him that I'm sorry and that I don't have feelings for him. I don't see anything wrong with that.' Will dropped his cold demeanor and suddenly felt sad, for some reason.

Percy glared at his furiously, before Piper piped up (A/N: pun intended 😂), 'He's right, Percy. Love is love. It can't be forced.' He sighed and dropped his gaze. The four watched Will walk silently to the Hades cabin.

'Nico?' Will knocked softly on the door.

No reply.

Will let himself in and saw a crumpled black heap on the bed, 'Hey Death Boy, it's me.' Nico didn't reply, and Will hesitantly sat down on the bed beside him, 'I'm sorry Nico, if I hurt you.' 

''M fine.' Nico mumbled, but Will could hear a quaver in his voice, 'Leave me alone.'

Will sighed but obliged, and he was sure that Nico let out a sob as he turned and left.

(Time skip) 

It was almost a year later. They were still good friends. And Nico's feelings hadn't changed. He was using all his willpower (A/N: pun intended) to get over Will, but he just couldn't. Every time he saw that beautiful smile, he melted into a puddle.  
But what changed was that Will's feelings for Nico. He had begun to fall in love with the bundle of death and now got lost whenever he gazed into those endless, impossibly dark eyes. Finally, he worked up the courage to ask Nico if he was still interested.

'Are you...serious?' Nico enquired, blushing madly.

Will nodded solemnly.

'Oh,' Nico sighed in relief, 'i thought someone was forcin- nevermind. I would...love to go out with you.'

Will beamed so hard Nico was nearly blinded. But he didn't mind, did he? Will put an arm around Nico, who flinched slightly, then relaxed into the grip of his long-time crush.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if that was rly shitty but hey im gonna try to write a better one about their whole life togetha so watch out for updates  
> pls leave comments!!


End file.
